¿desde cuando?
by BrassYumiru
Summary: ¿desde cuando...? que cuando me llamas hasta mi nombre se oye especial...que cuando tu sonries me siento dichoso... que cuando lloras mataria al culpable... que quiero verte a mi lado para siempre.[gaaraxoc] por favor entren y denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos… me da gusto poder presentarme ante un nuevo publico, y si hay algun conocido…¡¡gracias por apoyarme en esta bonita y romántica historia!!_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Ha pasado año y medio desde una larga batalla que disputaron Naruto y Sasuke, en la cual Naruto desplegó seis de las nueve colas de su biju… fue sorprendente, al principio parecía que Naruto había perdido completamente el control sobre si mismo, sin embargo cuando estaba por darle el golpe final a Sasuke, se detuvo en seco. Tras eso Naruto cargo a Sasuke personalmente y estuvo pendiente de su recuperación… como ambos habían apostado obedecer al ganador, Naruto le pidió que se quedara con el para siempre… fue asi como ambos volvieron a ser amigos. En definitiva esa manera de ser que tiene Naruto fue la que me hizo cambiar, el es mi modelo a seguir…**

**El tiempo pasó… y al fin llego el día del enfrentamiento contra el akatsui, todos tuvimos nuestra revancha, pude enfrentarme de nuevo contra deidara y Sasuke contra su hermano… ganamos la batalla, aunque al final, en el encuentro con el líder, parecía que ellos tenían la ventaja, después de todo su líder… el antiguo Hokage Yondaime, parecía que derrotaría a Naruto y al fin extraerían al mas poderoso biju , kyubi… sin embargo en el ultimo momento Naruto desplegó la ultima cola y ganó.**

**Los bijus fueron liberados de las manos de ese grupo y sellados en pergaminos para que no volvieran a causar daño.**

**Ese fue el fin de esa historia… todos hemos continuado con nuestras vidas… bueno al menos eso me gustaría pensar de mi mismo…**

* * *

_Muy bien este fue el prólogo, no se preocupen, el capitulo 1 vendra muy pronto. Por favor diganme si les gusto. O si les parecio interesante o aburrido. Lo que quieran decirme estará bien._

_Gracias por su atención y nos vemos mas tarde._

_Agradecimientos:_

_Gracias mamá por dejarme usar ahora la computadora un poquito más. _

_Gracias querido primo, que a pesar de no gustarte este tipo de cosas, me sigues apoyando._

_Gracias a todos mis amigos, los espero de regreso a clases. No se preocupen por mi. Estoy bien._

_Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante…._

_**¡¡Gracias querida amiga Blu3Fay!!**_

_**Por ti me he decidido a hacer esta historia. Te agradezco muchísimo, que me apoyes.**_


	2. capitulo 1: los hermanos

**CAPITULO 1. LOS HERMANOS**

"**amor… ¿Qué es amor?... ¿no dejar de pensar en alguien?... ¿no poder respirar si esa persona se marcha?... ¿sentirte mal si esa persona llora?... ¿soñar todas las noches con ella?... ¿perderte en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su cuerpo?…"**

Son las dos de la mañana, me he levantado a esta hora porque, a pesar de ya no tener el biju en mi cuerpo desde hace 2 años, por una extraña razón en estos últimos días he estado sufriendo de insomnio como antes… es por eso que salgo de mi habitación para ir a la cocina… con suerte, un vaso de leche me ayude a dormir.

- buenos días Kazekage- una voz tras mi espalda me sorprende…

- Temari…- volteo a verla… ella sigue en pijama- ¿Por qué te has despertado?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta

- escuche a un mapache que trataba de robar algo del refrigerador- de nuevo con sus bromas… ella sabe bien que yo ya no tengo al espíritu… muchos dirían que sus comentarios me harían sentir incomodo, pero curiosamente no es asi…

- baje porque no puedo dormir- no tengo necesidad de mentirle, y aunque tuviera, ella me descubriría en poco tiempo.

- Gaara…- va hacia el refrigerador, lo abre y saca un bote de leche- aunque te tomes toda la leche del mundo no podrás dormir-

- ahora que no tengo el espíritu de ese mapache había podido dormir bien…- cojo dos vasos y hago una señal para que se siente ella- sin embargo, en estos días he estado sufriendo de insomnio- me sente.

- lo se…- se sienta frente a mi y comienza a servir la leche en ambos vasos- es extraño… ¿Qué podrá ser¿tienes alguna pendencia por el trabajo? Aun eres muy joven, como para encargarte de esos trabajos-

- no, el trabajo es duro, pero no creo que sea la causa- ser Kazekage es mucho trabajo, tengo que revisar todos los informes de las misiones, ver el registro de los estudiantes de la academia, revisar las finanzas de la aldea, cuidar las relaciones con las otras aldeas, y demás cosas que con tan solo pensarlas me agobio- además, ya me e acostumbrado a trabajar desde lo quince-

-mmm…- sorbe un poco de la leche- entonces… ¿un mal presentimiento?-

-no- sorbo

-…-suspira cansada al ver que las causas mas comunes no son -a decir verdad, a pesar de ya no tener al biju sigues controlando la arena a voluntad…- me mira seriamente- creo que ambos chakras se mezclaron y ahora estas decayendo de nuevo- aunque parezca loco, la verdad esa opción podría ser muy posible.

-puede ser...- tomo el vaso y pronto lo dejo vacío- aunque no estoy seguro… siento algo raro- toco mi pecho con fuerza

- ¿sientes algo raro en el pecho?- se sorprende- ¿Cómo a que se parece?- vierte un poco mas de leche en mi vaso

- no podría explicarlo- lo tomo y de nuevo comienzo a beber

- que raro- fija su mirada en mi persona- ¿será ansiedad o angustia?- paro de tomar

- ¿ansiedad¿angustia?- dejo el vaso en la mesa- ¿Por qué razón abría de sentir eso?-

- no se, tal vez sin saberlo estas perdiendo algo o quieres algo-

- si, dormir- ella ríe por lo bajo

- si eso puede ser, bueno…- se levanta y empuja su vaso hacia mi- ten, yo me voy a dormir… trata de tranquilizarte y no pensar en nada eso puede ayudar-

- gracias Temari-

- de nada…- comienza a caminar- duerme bien, y deja de estar nervioso- se aleja… he quedado solo en la cocina.

Tiene razón mi hermana, tal vez solo sean nervios… termino de beber, lavo ambos vasos y subo de nuevo a mi habitación, tal vez pueda dormir a gusto…

Son las cuatro de la mañana y aun no puedo dormir, he intentado de todo y nada… esta situación me esta desesperando. Decido levantarme por segunda vez… necesito respirar un poco de aire puro o me volveré loco de la frustración que siento. Subo hasta le tejado de la casa y me quedo mirando hacia el cielo, hoy la luna tiene un encanto, parece ser mágica… como si fuéramos los únicos dos que están despiertos en esta noche…

Cierro los ojos y trato de sentir el aire fresco que golpea suave y delicadamente mi rostro… es curioso que durante las mañanas sea muy caliente este lugar y durante las noches la temperatura baje… es un lugar sumamente silencioso, agradable…tal vez aquí debería intentar conciliar el sueño. Me siento en un rincón, trato de relajar mi cuerpo…

Un ruido se escucha a lo lejos, en un principio no pude escucharlo claramente, pero pronto agudizo a mi oído para poder escuchar más claramente…

- ¡¡que alguien me ayude!!-

¿Mis oídos abran escuchado bien¿Una voz suplicante se escucha a fuera de mis dominios?… me visto rápidamente y tomo mi calabaza, a pesar de poder ser una trampa como con Deidara, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, eso me lo enseño Naruto. Es asi como salgo corriendo a todo lo que dan mis piernas.

- ¡ayuda!-

La voz se escucha cada vez mas cerca… salgo de Suna y me adentro en el desierto... tras un par de segundo de salir lo veo… son dos jóvenes que están siendo atacados por los coyotes de la región, uno de ellos sostiene protectoramente al otro…

No tardo ni medio segundo en actuar en su ayuda, controlo la arena que esta debajo de sus patas y los hago hundirse.

- Vengan hacia acá- les digo a ambos, quien va vestido de azul, el que protege al otro a mi parecer, se levanta mientras carga al segundo y viene hacia mi… termino por enterrar hasta el cuello a los coyotes, con esto no creo que puedan seguirnos y guío a los visitantes hasta mi aldea.

Durante el camino me doy cuenta de la lejanía a la que se encontraban, se que soy fuerte y rápido, pero … ¿Cómo he sido capaz de escuchar sus gritos de ayuda desde tan lejos?... bueno creo que eso no tiene importancia ahora…lo que si, es ver si ambos visitantes se encuentran bien y también averiguar de donde vienen y porque se encontraban en ese lugar.

Sus vestimentas son unas largas capuchas, que cubren su rostro por completo, digo esto porque el que es cargado por su compañero por más que intento no puedo ver su rostro a causa de su vestimenta.

Quien lo lleva cargado usa una capa igual que el otro, sin embargo este tiene la capucha abajo lo que me permite verlo con claridad, es un joven, creo que de la misma edad y estatura que yo, de cabello rubio y ojos ambarinos. En su cara se puede notar unos visibles golpes y raspones… tal vez tuvo una palea antes de encontrarse con eso coyotes.

- gracias por auxiliarnos, si no hubieras llegado no creo haber protegido a mi hermana de esos animales - ¿hermana?, significa que quien esta en su espalda es una mujer y no un hombre como yo creía

- no se preocupen- digo analizándolos.

- soy Hiel, y la chica que llevo en mi espalda…- miró a aquella persona- es mi hermana Brass- ¿Brass¿Hiel?, que nombres más extraños, bueno… no debo de juzgarlos, el mió ciertamente no es muy común -disculpe, pero usted es…- por pensar tanto olvide presentarme…

- Sabaku No Gaara- digo rápida y fríamente…

- ah… comprendo- baja la cabeza, creo que lo he intimidado no es mi intención ser tan tajante pero yo soy de esa manera y nada puede cambiar eso.

Tras caminar un poco por fin llegamos a Suna, apenas estábamos entrando y ya éramos recibidos por mis hermanos…

- ¡Gaara! Dios ¿Dónde estabas?- me reprendió Temari

- Neh¿y quienes son esos?- dijo apuntando a los dos viajeros que acababa de rescatar

- mi nombre es Hiel y ella es mi hermana Brass-

- ¿eh?, que nombres mas extraños- ja, que chistoso, no soy el único que piensa de la misma manera

- Kankuro, déjalos- le digo firmemente

- feh, no les estaba haciendo nada-

- Temari, llévalos con un medico… necesitan atención- tras decir esto me encamino a mi oficina… preguntare a alguna aldea si tienen ninjas o personas perdidas…

- si, vengan conmigo-

- etto… está bien…- él sigue a Temari… creo que lo veo un tanto agitado… no me fijo mucho y sigo con mi camino.

Tras unos segundo de dejar de mirar escucho como algo cae… volteo a ver y me encuentro con el muchacho tirado, mientras mi hermana se muestra sorprendida… me acerco y… ¡veo sangre!... al parecer no estaba bien. Le hago una señal a Kankuro para que me ayude con ambos… yo levanto el cuerpo de su hermana, en lo que Kankuro lo levanta a él…

- mal…di…ción…- al parecer, todavía sigue conciente...- puaj…- pero comienza a escupir sangre… ¿Qué demonios pudo ocurrirle?- ¡maldición!...- dice mientras alza una mano intentando alcanzar a su hermana que llevo en brazos…- her… puaj…mana…- entonces me doy cuenta… él no esta conciente, sus ojos están opacos y perdidos… me recuerda a Rock Lee en el examen chuunin de hace mucho tiempo…

- ¡vamos Kankuro¡llévatelo pronto!- Kankuro hace caso y se lo lleva. Mientras yo llevo a la chica, al tenerla en brazos por fin puedo ver su rostro… sin dudas es su hermana, sus rostros son iguales… pero su cabello no es rubio como el de él sino castaño…

Vamos lo mas rápido posible al hospital junto con Temari… al llegar les entregamos a los dos viajeros a los doctores… estos lo revisaron y pronto los llevaron a ambos a emergencia.

Pasan 20 minutos y no sabemos nada… es curioso, tengo muchos deseos de saber quienes son ellos… la chica no me parecía mal herida, pero incluso a ella la han metido a emergencia… y el chico, bueno... el se veía en perfectas condiciones, pero tras unos minutos se veía grave… ¿Qué pudo haberles pasado para terminar así?

- ya estan fuera de peligro…- llego el doctor- Señor Kazekage ¿conoce usted a estas personas?-

- no, son unos viajeros que rescate hace poco-

- ambos tienen diversas heridas en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en sus brazos- yo nunca vi sus brazos, sus vestimentas me lo impedían- sin embargo no son nada grave-

- ¿entonces que tienen?- pregunto Temari

- no puedo explicármelo… pero su chakra es demasiado elevado- entonces son unos ninjas…

- ¿eh¿están enfermos por ser fuertes?- pregunta Kankuro

- no precisamente- el doctor acomoda sus gafas- el chakra que tienen parece no pertenecer a ellos… como si ambos fueran solo unos contenedores- esto me hizo recordar cuando yo era el contenedor de ese biju… pero un biju es imposible, son solo 9 y 8 de ellos están encerrados en pergaminos, y el noveno se fusionó con Naruto, desapareciendo así al ser parte innegable de Naruto…

- tenemos que irnos…- una voz tras nuestra espalda nos sorprende… es la chica, que sin esas ropas nos deja verla completamente… tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color castaño al igual que sus ojos, y de tez un poco mas oscura que yo. Se ve que apenas y puede ponerse de pie, pues se encuentra recargada a la pared...

- no deberías estar de pie- Temari se acerca a ella…

- mi hermano….- su voz se entrecorta, es obvio que esta usando todas sus fuerzas en hacerlo- tenemos que irnos… el chakra…- cae de rodillas…- si no lo sacamos nos matará… ¡¡llévennos a un campo abierto!!- tras decir esto se derrumba… por suerte  
Temari la sostuvo antes de que cayera de frente en el suelo.

- creo que debemos hacerles caso- dije repentinamente

- ¿eh¿De verdad vas a creerle eso Gaara?- dijo Kankuro

- ¿tienes una mejor idea?- kankuro solo negó con la cabeza- entonces ayúdame a llevarlos…-

- si es asi… ¿puedo llevar a la chica?- no lo puedo negar… mi hermano es un pervertido.

- no, yo la llevo…- me acerque a Temari y tome a la chica. Al tocarla pude sentir como su cuerpo estaba completamente caliente…- esta caliente, tenemos que darnos prisa- dicho esto salí del hospital con ella, mientras Kankuro iba por el chico y salía de igual manera…

Tras un par de minutos nos encontrábamos en las afueras de la aldea… no podía permitir que inocentes fueran lastimados por dos viajeros desconocidos.

- despierta…- ordene a la chica- vamos despierta- la chica poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos… y en cuanto me vio pareció asustarse… no la culpo, en verdad soy una persona un tanto extraña…

- ¡¡aléjate¡¡rápido!!- grito… pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo… un grito masculino se hizo sonar

- ¡¡vete!!- voltee para ver como el chico empujaba a mi hermano… ¿¡que se creen estos dos forasteros!?...

De pronto la chica comenzó a despedir un chakra terrible… me aleje… mientras ella se sentaba y se abrazaba a si misma… el chico pronto hizo lo mismo. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba?

El chakra parecía mezclado, era muy irregular, y no fluía como debería ser… después un grito por parte de los dos nos alertó…

- ¡¡alejense¡¡no hay tiempo!!- al termino de esto… los ojos de ambos perdieron brillo… el chakra se volvió aleatorio y golpeaba todo a su alrededor en forma de rayos, uno de ellos estuvo a punto de pegarnos a Kankuro y a mi, por suerte pudimos esquivarlo. Pocos segundos después ambos forasteros caían rendidos sobre la arena, no sin antes escupir sangre de un color negro. ¿Qué pudo ocurrirles?... ¿Por qué ese chakra tan maligno?...

Me acerque cautelosamente a ellos… ambos estaban inconscientes, obviamente estaban tan exhaustos por lo ocurrido que se desmayaron… un susurro fue escuchado de las bocas de ambos, al parecer en sueños…

- te mataré…- una palabra… un enigma mas… ¿a quien matarían estos dos jóvenes?

Han pasado dos días desde eso, ambos fueron hospitalizados, hasta donde se aun no han despertado… que envidia, como me gustaría poder dormir como ellos.

- ¿aun con insomnio?-

- si…- dije con fastidio a mi hermana…

- deberias ir con el medico… esto ya es raro…-

- no…-

- Gaara…- se sentó a mi lado- no me agrada verte así…-

- ¿Cómo siguen los forasteros?- traté de cambiar la conversación… no quiero ver asi de mal a Temari por una estupidez que le pasa a mi cuerpo.

- fu, están bien… parecen que se recuperan rápido…-

- ¿ya descubrieron de donde son?-

- no… al parecer no son ninjas de ninguna de las aldeas-

- ¿traidores?-

- no, tampoco están en alguna lista-

- entonces son fantasmas que no tienen identificación-. Dije molesto

- Gaara, tranquilízate- tiene razón, el no dormir me esta poniendo los nervios de punta.

- perdón… el no dormir me está afectando-

- comprendo…- se levanto y me sonrió…- ¿quieres un vaso de leche?-

- je, no… no gracias-

- está bien… no trabajes hasta tarde-

- eso es difícil… es lo único que me entretiene- me volvió a sonreír y se retiro…

Por mi ventana los rayos del sol comienzan a filtrarse, una noche más sin poder dormir… debería verle el lado bueno, ahora ya no tengo trabajo… he hecho todo el papeleo en estas ultimas noches… aunque, si ya no tengo trabajo, tampoco tendré en que entretenerme…

Toc Toc Toc

-pase…- la puerta se abre y de ella entra Kankuro.

- ya despertó la niña esa y quiere pasar a verte…- me dice sin muchas ganas… en eso noto un golpe cerca de su rostro…

- ¿y ese golpe?-

- ¡feh! No es nada… ¿la dejo pasar?- por un lado tengo curiosidad por saber que rayos les paso, pero por otro no tengo deseos de ver a nadie en estos momentos…

- hazla pasar- Kankuro se retira y a continuación entra ella.

- buenos días… Kazekage-sama- dice ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia…

- siéntate- le ordeno

Ella camina hacia una de las sillas y se sienta…

- ¿a que has venido?-

- e venido a darle las gracias…-

- mmm…- trato de no aparentar que me muero de curiosidad por saber lo que ocurrió días atrás

- bueno eso era todo… me retiro- dice ella mientras se levanta

- sientate…- me mira de reojo, y con un poco de molestia se sienta de nuevo- ¿de donde vienen?-

-…- silencio es lo único que recibo de ella…

- ¿de donde vienen?- recalco de nuevo… detesto que las personas me hagan eso

- no lo recuerdo…- me responde mientras agacha su cabeza

- ¿Cómo es eso?-

- no lo se…- cierra los ojos- lo ultimo que recuerdo es a usted despertándome…-

- mientes…- le digo friamente

- ¡no¡no lo hago!- me dice mientras alza la vista y me mira seriamente

- entonces… ¿Qué era ese chakra?-

- no lo se… no lo recuerdo…- esta conversación me esta poniendo mas molesto a cada segundo…

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- solo se que es Brass…- ¡vaya! Hasta que se digna a contestarme

- ¿Brass que?- si me dice su apellido tal vez pueda averiguar de donde viene

- solo Brass- ¡maldición!, esto no nos lleva a nada… - yo no recuerdo nada… pero mi hermano Hiel tal vez si…- sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse…- pero el aun no despierta…-

- si no recuerdas nada… ¿Por qué lloras?-

- no lo se…- aprieta su pecho- solo lo siento aquí dentro…- suspire… esto no nos llevaria a nada, si no recuerda nada…. No tengo nada que preguntarle…

Ambos jóvenes eran extraños tanto en sus nombres como en su apariencia, ambos tenian un parecido asombroso sin embargo sus ojos y cabellos eran de colores distintos.

- ya te puedes ir- dije resignado. Ella asintió, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir…

- etto… disculpe Kazekage-sama… pero…- voltee a verla- ¿podría acompañarme afuera?- ¿para que querría que la acompañara?

- ¿Por qué?-

- etto…es que…- desvio su mirada, y la puso a un lado de ella…- es que el joven que me presento ante usted…- ah… Kankuro, quien sabe que clase de travesura a de haber hecho… lo más seguro es que estaba acosando a la pobre chica…

- esta bien- típico, a mi me toca siempre arreglar los desperfectos de el… me acerque a ella y me miro…

- ¡¡gracias!!- sonrió y me sorprendí de sobremanera… un calor subió a mi cuerpo y termino en mis mejillas…

- yo…- sacudí mi cabeza…. ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo¡Definitivamente el sueño me esta volviendo loco!- vamos…- y salimos los dos de mi oficina…

* * *

_Mi primer fanfiction en el cual pongo a un personaje con un OC… ¡¡que emoción!!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el fic, trato de esforzarme en todo lo que hago. ¿les ha gustado¿les ha parecido interesante?, por favor comuniquenlo, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, bueno… mientras no sea destructivo._


End file.
